


Maní

by CieloCaido92



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloCaido92/pseuds/CieloCaido92
Summary: Wyatt, de seis años, logra convencer a Chris de que la razón por la que su madre lo llama Maní es porque en realidad es un Maní. Y Chris le cree.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Maní

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peanut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644389) by Lils. 



> Me pareció tan adorable que no dudé en traducirlo. La historia original pertenece a Lils de Fanfiction net.

**Maní**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, de seis años, miraba enojado a su hermano menor. Le gustaba su hermanito, la mayoría de las veces. Pero él siempre tomaba sus juguetes y jugaba con ellos todo el tiempo sin preguntarle. A Wyatt no le gustaba eso. Chris estaba jugando con su osito de peluche favorito.

—Chris —se quejó Wyatt—. Dámelo

—¡No! —el niño de cuatro años respondió, luchando por aferrarse al oso mientras Wyatt lo alejaba de él. Wyatt miró a su hermano menor con aire de suficiencia mientras el oso de peluche aparecía en sus brazos.

—¡Wyatt! —Chris se quejó, luciendo herido y causando que Wyatt se sintiera un poco culpable. Pero tenía aún más miedo de lo que Chris pudiera decirle a su mamá. Ella había estado diciéndole que iba a quitarle algunos de los juguetes si él no aprendía a compartirlos con Chris.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tendiéndole el oso a Chris.

—Gracias, Wy —dijo mientras aceptaba felizmente al oso.

Wyatt todavía sentía una ligera molestia por Chris. Estaba feliz de tener a su hermano para jugar. Chris era muy divertido. Aun así, a él todavía no le gustaba compartir con Chris todo el tiempo. Algunas cosas solo eran de Wyatt y no de Chris. El osito de peluche era una de ellas.

—¿Chris? —Wyatt preguntó con una idea formándose en su cabeza de seis años.

—¿Sí, Wy?

—¿Sabes por qué mamá te llama maní? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de su hermano menor.

—No, ¿por que? —preguntó, mirando a su hermano con la curiosidad que solo un niño puede poseer.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? —Preguntó Wyatt, fingiendo estar conmocionado por eso—. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¿No te acuerdas?

—No. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no recuerdo? —Chris inquirió, su curiosidad creciendo con cada palabra.

—No lo sé —dijo Wyatt, sonando inseguro, pero claramente disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre su hermano pequeño.

—¡Wy! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con interés, desesperado por escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decirle. Chris tenía que saber lo que Wyatt sabía. Cuál era su secreto. No podía soportar cuando Wyatt sabía algo que él no, lo que sucedía con bastante frecuencia ya que Wyatt era dos años mayor que él.

—Es solo que... No, olvida lo que dije —expuso. Sabía completamente que después de haber dicho eso, Chris estaría aún más decidido a descubrir qué era lo que le ocultaba.

—¡Wyatt! —gritó frenéticamente.

—Bueno, la razón por la que mamá te llama maní... Bueno, es porque realmente eres un maní. O solías ser un maní —mintió, mirando a su hermano con compasión.

—¡No, no lo soy! —Chris negó rápidamente, sin saber si creerle a Wyatt o no. No podía ser un maní. Era un brujo y un Luz blanca, no un maní

—Pobre Chris —dijo Wyatt con tristeza.

—Soy mitad brujo, y mitad luz blanca —reafirmó en voz alta, tratando de convencerse a si mismo lo que se repetía en su cabeza. Sus padres eran Piper y Leo, y ellos no eran manís. Entonces, ¿cómo podría ser él un maní?

—Bueno, ahora lo eres —dijo exasperadamente—. Pero empezaste como un maní.

—¡Mentiroso! —Chris acusó. Todavía inseguro de si creerle o no a su hermano. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a inclinarse por su razonamiento. 

—Fue un hechizo que salió mal. No pretendían convertirte en un bebé, pero lo hicieron —explicó mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda—. Solo sé feliz de que no te devolvieron a como originalmente querían

—¿Realmente era un maní? —Chris preguntó en voz baja. Estaba claro que ahora le creía a su hermano—. ¿Mamá y papá no son realmente mi mamá y mi papá? ¿Y tía Phoebe y tía Paige no son realmente mis tías? ¡Y me iban a convertir en un maní!

—Sí, pero no lo hicieron —respondió Wyatt con indiferencia. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable por el dolor en la cara de Chris, pero parcialmente complacido por ser capaz de convencer a su hermano de que había sido ser un maní.

—Hola chicos —saludó su madre al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas. Galletas de mantequilla de maní—. Traten de no ser demasiado desordenados

—Gracias, mamá —agradeció Wyatt en tanto tomaba una galleta y comenzaba a llevársela a la boca.

—¡No! — Chris gritó, lanzando telequinéticamente la galleta lejos de Wyatt, y luego hizo lo mismo con las galletas de la bandeja.

—¡Chris! —Wyatt se quejó, olvidando toda la conversación sobre el maní y sin entender porqué Chris no quería que se comiera la galleta.

—¿Chris? ¿Maní? ¿Estás bien? —Piper preguntó, mirando a su hijo menor con preocupación.

—Lamento que haya intentado comerte —Chris se disculpó en voz baja con la galleta.

Una expresión de comprensión apareció en la cara de Wyatt, y comenzó a reírse cuando Chris salió corriendo de la habitación y subió las escaleras con las galletas de mantequilla de maní.

—Wyatt, ¿qué le hiciste a tu hermano? —Piper preguntó mientras miraba a su hijo a sabiendas—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Wyatt miró atentamente a su madre. Ella siempre sabía cuándo sucedía algo, cuando él había hecho algo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Chris se disculpara con una galleta y escapara con las otras podría haberla alertado esta vez. Aun así, ella siempre lo sabía todo.

—Podría haberle dicho accidentalmente que… —comenzó diciendo, enfatizando la palabra 'accidentalmente' y dándole a su madre su mirada más inocente—, la razón por la que lo llamas maní es porque realmente es un maní. O solía ser un maní.

—¿Cómo accidentalmente le dices a alguien que es un maní? —Piper preguntó, sonando parcialmente enojada y parcialmente divertida. Pero más enojada que cualquier otra cosa.

—No pensé que realmente me iba a creer —se defendió Wyatt.

—¡Estarás en muchos problemas cuando regrese!

Piper expresó, saliendo de allí y subiendo las escaleras para encontrar a Chris.

—¿Chris? —ella lo llamó a través de la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Estas ahí?

—Sí

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Está bien —respondió en tanto ella entraba a la habitación que compartían sus hijos.

Chris se encontraba sentado en su cama con todas las galletas extendidas a su alrededor y las miraba protectoramente. Piper intentó no pensar en el desastre que todas esas galletas iban a dejar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que realmente era un maní? —Chris preguntó, mirando con dolor a su madre por haberle ocultado un secreto tan grande.

—Chris, no eres un maní —le dijo Piper, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Lo sé —respondió.

—¿Lo sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué ...

—Me convertiste en un bebé. Empecé como un maní —explicó, luciendo un poco triste—. ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo me haya comido a otros manís! ¡Ahora todos los otros manís deben odiarme!

—Chris, nunca has sido un maní, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre has sido una persona, nunca un maní —aclaró en tono consolador.

—¿De Verdad? —Chris preguntó, contemplando con esperanza a su madre—. ¿No soy un maní? Pero Wy me dijo...

—Confía en mí. Estuve allí cuando naciste. Y no eras un maní entonces. Y no eres un maní ahora.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, y luego se alejó—. ¿Eso significa que puedo comer mantequilla de maní de nuevo sin sentirme culpable?

—Sí, maní, sí —respondió ella mientras él agarraba una de las galletas sobre su cama y se la metía en la boca.

—Mamá —le preguntó lentamente con la boca llena de galleta—. ¿Podrías por favor no volver llamarme maní?


End file.
